fictupediafandomcom-20200214-history
Lois Lane
Lois Lane is a fictional character appearing in comic books published by DC Comics. Created by writer Jerry Siegel and artist Joe Shuster, she first appeared in ''Action Comics'' #1 (June 1938). Lois is an award-winning journalist and the primary love interest of the superhero, Superman. For fifteen years in DC Comics continuity, she was his wife. Like Superman's alter ego Clark Kent, she is a reporter for the Metropolis newspaper, the Daily Planet. Lois Lane's character was created from many influences. Her physical appearance was originally based on Joanne Carter, a model hired by Superman co-creators Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster (Joanne Carter would later marry Siegel). The character's personality was based on "Torchy Blane" (a gutsy, beautiful, headline-hunting reporter, portrayed by Glenda Farrell in a series of 1930s films). Jerry Siegel took the character's name from Lola Lane, who played "Torchy Blane" on one occasion.Letters to the Editor, Time magazine (May 30, 1988), pp. 6–7. Lois was also influenced by the real life journalist Nellie Bly. Depictions of Lois Lane have varied since her character was created in 1938, spanning the entire history of Superman comics and other media adaptations. During the Silver Age of Comics, she was the star of Superman's Girl Friend, Lois Lane, a comics series that had a light and frivolous tone. The original Golden Age version of Lois, as well as versions of her from the 1970s onwards, portrays Lois as a tough-as-nails journalist and intellectual equal to Superman. One thing, however has remained constant throughout the character's long history: she has always been the most prominent love interest in Superman's life, and is seen by many fans as the archetypical 'comic book love interest'. Lois was ranked 78th in Comics Buyer's Guide's "100 Sexiest Women in Comics" list. Publication history Lois Lane made her debut in ''Action Comics'' #1 (June 1938) in the first published Superman story. Aspects of Lois' personality have varied over the years (depending on the comics writers' handling of the character and American social attitudes toward women at the time), but in most incarnations she has been depicted as a determined, strong-willed person, whether it involves beating her rival reporter Clark Kent to a story, or—in what became a trademark of 1950s/1960s-era Superman stories—alternating between elaborate schemes to convince Superman to marry her, or attempting to expose and proving to others her suspicion that Clark Kent was in reality Superman. Lois traditionally had a cool attitude toward Clark Kent, who in her view paled in comparison to his alter ego Superman. At times, the character has been portrayed as a damsel in distress. Lois's appearance has varied over the years, depending either on contemporary fashion, or media adaptations. For instance, in the mid-1990s, when the television series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman began airing, Lois received a haircut that made her look more like actress Teri Hatcher, and her eyes were typically violet to match her character on the animated television series Superman: The Animated Series, after that show began airing. Traditionally, Lois has black hair, though for a period from the late 1980s through the late 1990s, Lois was depicted with reddish brown hair in the comics. Lois is the daughter of Ellen (alternately Ella) and Sam Lane. In the earlier comics, her parents were farmers in a town called Pittsdale; the modern comics depict Sam as a retired soldier, and Lois as a former "Army brat", born at Ramstein Air Base with Lois having been trained by her father in areas such as hand-to-hand combat and the use of firearms. Lois has one younger sibling, her sister Lucy Lane. In most versions of Superman, Lois is shown to be a crack investigative reporter, one of the best in the city and certainly the best at the newspaper she works at. In the Golden Age and particularly in the Silver Age stories, Lois suspects that Clark Kent is Superman. But her attempts to prove Superman and Clark are the same person, are generally foiled by Superman. Sometimes it is played for humor. Over the years, Lois has been shown to have obtained powers and becoming a superhero. Some of her superhero identities includes Superwoman and Red Tornado of Earth 2. After Clark proposes to Lois, and reveals to her that he is Superman, Manning, Matthew K. "1990s" in Dolan, p. 247: "When Kent proposed to his longtime love Lois Lane, he did so in a modest fashion...Lois accepted and comic book history was made, served up by writer/artist Jerry Ordway." she accepts and marries him in the December 1996 special Superman: The Wedding Album. Manning "1990s" in Dolan, p. 275: " The behind-the-scenes talent on the monumental issue appropriately spanned several generations of the Man of Tomorrow's career. Written by Dan Jurgens, Karl Kesel, David Michelinie, Louise Simonson, and Roger Stern, the one-shot featured the pencils of John Byrne, Gil Kane, Stuart Immonen, Paul Ryan, Jon Bogdanove, Kieron Dwyer, Tom Grummett, Dick Giordano, Jim Mooney, Curt Swan, Nick Cardy, Al Plastino, Barry Kitson, Ron Frenz, and Dan Jurgens." She keeps her maiden name for professional purposes. Fictional character biography .]] The comics have seen several incarnations of Lois Lane over the decades. Golden Age In the earliest Golden Age comics, Lois was featured as an aggressive, career minded reporter for the Daily Star (the paper's name was changed to the Daily Planet in Action Comics #23 in 1940). After Clark Kent joined the paper and Superman debuted around the same time, Lois found herself attracted to Superman, but displeased with her new journalistic competition in the form of Kent. Starting as early as the early 1940s, Lois began to suspect that Clark Kent was Superman, and started to make various attempts at uncovering his secret identity, all of which backfired usually thanks to Superman's efforts. Lois gained her first solo series of stories (without Superman) starting with Superman #28 (May–June 1944). In the Golden Age comics, Lois had a niece named Susie Tompkins, whose main trait was getting into trouble by telling exaggerated tall tales and fibs to adults. Susie's last appearance was in Superman #95 (February 1955). Subsequent comics presented Lois' only sibling, Lucy, as single and childless. Earth-Two version DC instituted its multiverse system in the early 1960s for organizing its continuity, and introduced the Earth-Two Superman in Justice League of America #73 (August 1969). This retcon declared the Golden Age Superman and Lois Lane stories (i.e. comics published from 1938 through the early 1950s) as having taken place on the parallel world of "Earth-Two" versus the then mainstream (Silver Age) universe of "Earth-One." In Action Comics #484 (June 1978), a flashback story reveals Earth-Two's Lois became infatuated with Clark Kent after the latter lost his memory of his superheroic identity (thanks to a spell cast by the old Justice Society of America enemy, the Wizard), with the result of Clark acting more aggressive and extroverted. Clark and Lois began to date each other, and were soon married. During the honeymoon, Lois discovered that Clark was indeed Superman, and after recruiting the aid of the Wizard, restored Clark's memory. and Dick Giordano.]] The now-married Lois and Clark starred in a series of stories in Superman Family #195 – #199 and #201 – #222 titled "Mr and Mrs Superman," which presented their further adventures early in their marriage. Susie Tompkins made a return as a recurring character. Years later, Lois and Clark acted as parental figures for Power Girl, Superman's cousin, after she arrived on Earth. During the Crisis on Infinite Earths miniseries, the Earth-Two Lois Lane was seemingly seen for the final time, as Lois, the Earth-Two Superman, and the Superboy of Earth Prime are taken by Earth-Three's Alexander Luthor, Jr. into a paradise like dimension at the end of the story. Following the events of Crisis on Infinite Earths, this version of Lois was retroactively removed from DC's continuity. In 2005's Infinite Crisis miniseries, it was revealed that the Earth-Two Lois Lane Kent, along with Superboy, Alexander Luthor, Jr., and Superman, have been watching the events of the post Crisis DC Universe from their pocket dimension. Out of the four observers, she is the only one who still believes that the new universe is just going through a rough patch; Superboy Prime and Alex Luthor are convinced that Earth is utterly corrupt, and Kal-L is slowly becoming swayed to their way of thinking. This version of Lois is frail, and died for reasons not explicitly revealed, though probably connected to her octogenarian status. This was the main reason for Kal-L's determination to restore Earth-Two, as he believed that Lois' health would recover once back on her proper Earth. Despite the restoration of Earth-Two, Lois Lane Kent died in the arms of her husband, Superman, in Infinite Crisis #5, regardless of Kal-L's protests that he could not let her die. After Kal-L died at the hands of Superboy Prime at the end of Infinite Crisis #7, he commented that he finally understood Lois' final words "It's... not... going..." as meaning that it would never end for them, and one day it would be understood that even the heroes who had been lost in the original Crisis were still out there somewhere. After his demise, they are shown reunited in the stars, while their bodies are buried on Earth alongside Kon-El's, who gave his life to stop Superboy-Prime's attempts to restore his Earth. Lois later returns as a sinister Black Lantern with her husband in the Blackest Night crossover. Her first task is to kidnap Martha Kent with her spouse, and stating that she and Kal-L wish for Kal-El, Connor Kent, and Martha, to be reunited with Jonathan Kent in death. She proved unable to deal with the resourcefulness of Martha Kent, and was set ablaze by the widow, but kept regenerating until Krypto intervened, ripping the black ring out of her hand and preventing regeneration for long enough to allow Superman and Conner Kent to destroy the Black Lantern powerhouses attacking Smallville, and reaching town to aid others unhindered. Black Lantern Lois later appears to Power Girl, claiming that she has escaped the ring's corrupting influence, and needs her help. This however, was just a ploy to get close enough to her husband's body, which was being held in the JSA headquarters after his black ring had been removed. Black Lantern Lois "sacrifices" herself by removing her ring and giving it to Kal-L, restoring him to full undead status, and causing her own body to become inert. Silver Age and Bronze Age '' #53 (November 1964). Art by Kurt Schaffenberger.]] When the reading audience of superhero comic books became predominately young boys in the mid to late 1950s, the focus of Superman stories shifted toward science fiction inspired plots involving extraterrestrials, fantasy creatures, and bizarre plots. Lois' main interests in various late 1950s and 1960s stories became vying with her rival Lana Lang for Superman's affections, attempting to prove Clark Kent and Superman were one and the same, and tricking or otherwise forcing Superman into marriage. Superman's rationale for resisting her matrimonial desires was that marrying her would put her in increased danger from his enemies, and that she could not keep his secret identity hidden. Regardless, Lois married several times in the Superman stories of this era, including to Superman imposter from Kandor, the villainous Zak-Kul and a man from the future. All these marriages were either annulled or otherwise forgotten. Lois became more and more popular during the 1950s, and after appearing as the lead character in two issues of DC's title Showcase in 1957,Irvine, Alex "1950s" in Dolan, p. 85: "The future title Superman's Girl Friend, Lois Lane got a tryout in issues #9 and #10 of Showcase, when Lois Lane stepped in as the lead feature." DC created an ongoing title for the character, titled Superman's Girl Friend, Lois Lane''Irvine "1950s" in Dolan, p. 89: "Following her successful test run in the pages of ''Showcase #9 and #10, Lois Lane got her own title Superman's Girl Friend, Lois Lane in which Superman was ever the prankster." beginning in March 1958 and running for 137 issues until September 1974. Most of these stories placed an emphasis on Lois' romance with Superman, and were drawn by artist Kurt Schaffenberger; indeed, Schaffenberger's rendition of Lois became cited by many as the "definitive" version of Lois, and he was often asked by DC editor Mort Weisinger to redraw other artists' depictions of Lois Lane in other DC titles where she appeared. While Lois had started to become suspicious of Superman's secret identity during the Golden Age (as early as Superman #7 in 1940), her suspicions reached their peak during the early Silver Age, with many stories in her solo series focusing on her attempts to prove Superman and Clark Kent were one and the same. To wit, various stories from this era show Superman using various means to protect his secret identity from Lois, including his Superman robots or Batman disguising himself as Clark/Superman. Lana Lang, a character introduced in the Superboy series, was initially introduced in Superman's setting in Superman #78 in 1952, but became a permanent part of the Superman era stories with Showcase #9 in 1957. From that point on, Lana Lang became a frequently seen rival of Lois for Superman's affections. By the end of the 1960s, as attitudes toward women's role in American society changed, Lois' character changed as well. In Superman's Girl Friend, Lois Lane issue #80 (Jan. 1968), the character's fashions were updated to a then more contemporary look.McAvennie, Michael "1960s" in Dolan, p. 128: "She started trading in her generic blouse and pencil skirt combinations for a "mod" wardrobe filled with printed dresses, go-go boots, mini skirts, and hot pants." Stories in the 1970s depicted her as fully capable and less reliant on Superman. She engaged in more solo adventures without Superman being involved, and was much less interested in discovering Superman's secret identity. In her solo stories in Superman Family (an anthology title started in the mid-1970s after the cancellation of Superman's Girl Friend, Lois Lane and Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen), Lois regularly battled criminals and often defeated them using her quick wits and considerable skill in the Kryptonian martial art of Klurkor, taught to her by Kryptonian survivors in the bottle city of Kandor. There were several cameos of the New Gods, including Desaad and Darkseid. During the Silver and Bronze Age, Lois' backstory became more fully fleshed out, with various stories explaining her life before becoming employed at the "Daily Planet." This backstory was attributed to the Lois Lane of Earth-One. As summarized in various stories, Lois was born to Sam and Ella Lane, and grew up on their farm in the small town of Pittsdale. While Lois was a toddler, she encountered a rattlesnake in the woods near the Lane family farm. The snake was scared away by one of Kal-El's baby toys which had landed nearby in one of Jor-El's experimental rockets. At the age of two, Lois suffered measles, and at the age of three, whooping cough. At an unspecified time during Lois' childhood, her younger sister Lucy Lane was born. During Lois' adolescence, she won a youth contest run by the Daily Planet, with the prize being a trip to Metropolis to spend a week working as a cub reporter for the newspaper. There, she first met Clark Kent of Smallville, who was the other winner of the contest. Lois found Clark dull, and became more interested in asking him for information about Superboy after learning Clark came from Smallville. During the week in Metropolis, Lois made a bet with Clark to see who would get the most scoops, which turned out to be Lois, as Clark was forced to constantly go into action as Superboy. Lois met Superboy for the first time while uncovering a criminal enterprise for one of her stories. At the end of the week, Clark paid off Lois' bet (an ice cream sundae), and the two returned to their respective hometowns. Lois would meet Superboy (but not Clark Kent) again during her adolescence, while attending an all-girls summer camp near Smallville. There, Lois met Lana Lang, a fellow camper, for the first time. Lois would make further attempts at landing a job with the Daily Planet during her teenage years and spent time writing for her hometown's newspaper, the Pittsdale Star. Upon finishing high school, Lois left Pittsdale, and attended Raleigh College to study journalism. While in college, Lois worked for the student newspaper, the Raleigh Review, as a reporter and eventually its co-editor. After graduating from college, Lois became permanently employed at the Daily Planet, soon becoming its star reporter. Lois eventually saw her longtime coworkers, Clark Kent and Jimmy Olsen, join the Planet's staff. Lois Lane had a solo series featured in Superman Family from 1974 to 1982. Lois Lane was the backup series in The Daring New Adventures of Supergirl in 1982-1983. After the 1985–1986 miniseries Crisis on Infinite Earths, writer and artist John Byrne revised the Superman legend, and eliminated the Silver Age version of Lois from continuity. Before this happened, a final non-canonical "imaginary story," Whatever Happened to the Man of Tomorrow?, was written by writer Alan Moore, meant as a send-off for the pre-Crisis versions of the characters, including Lois. Published at the same time but in Earth-One continuity was a two-issue miniseries titled Lois Lane, in which she investigates the problem of missing children. Modern Age .]] Lois underwent a character alteration beginning with John Byrne's The Man of Steel miniseries, which significantly rewrote Superman's origin and history. In this modern version of events, Lois was portrayed as a tough-as-nails reporter who rarely needed rescuing. She was depicted as strong, opinionated, yet sensitive. Lois' first real relationship in this version was with Jose Delgado, a Metropolis vigilante whose legs are shattered in a battle with a Lexcorp cyborg/human hybrid gone amok. Delgado eventually recovered. He and Lois would have several on and off experiences together before the relationship completely disintegrated, due to Delgado accepting help from a Lexcorp subsidiary ARL and Lois' attraction to Superman with whom Delgado felt he had to compete. Another major change made was that Lois did not fall in love with just Superman, although she was attracted to him. One reason was the revised nature of the Superman/Clark Kent relationship. In the original Silver Age stories, Superman had been the man who disguised himself as Clark Kent. In this new revised concept, it was Clark Kent who lived a life in which his activity as Superman was decidedly secondary. Lois initially resented the rookie Clark Kent getting the story on Superman as his first piece when she had spent ages trying to get an interview. This sometimes ill-tempered rivalry remained the case until The Adventures of Superman #460–463 and Action Comics #650. Following Clark's brief rampage under the influence of the Eradicator, Lois was hesitant to forgive Clark for "selling out" to Collin Thornton and running Newstime Magazine, but forgave him in a span of mere minutes when he returned to "grovel for his job back." Clark elected to repay Lois by finally letting go of his self-imposed inhibitions and passionately kissed her. The two became a couple, and eventually Lois accepted a proposal of marriage. Clark shortly after revealed to her that he was Superman. Manning "1990s" in Dolan, p. 249: "With their nuptials looming, Clark thought it was time to reveal his dual identity to the love of his life, in this landmark issue by writer Roger Stern and artist Bob McLeod." DC had planned on Lois and Clark being married in 1993's ''Superman'' (vol. 2) #75.However, with the then-upcoming television show Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, DC decided they did not want to have the two married in the comics and not married on TV. Partially as a result of this, Superman was killed in Superman #75 instead, dying in Lois' arms after a battle royal with the monster Doomsday. After a period of time, Superman returned to life, and both he and Lois resumed their relationship, though not without a few problems (such as a brief reappearance of Clark's former college girlfriend, the mermaid Lori Lemaris). Lois eventually decided to take an overseas assignment to assert her independence and not be dependent on Clark, who had begun to overprotect her. When Clark became convinced Lois was in danger, he and her father Sam allied to aid her secretly. When Lois returned to Metropolis, she had been through several life-threatening exploits, and was slightly amused when Clark informed her his powers had been depleted, and that he was her editor (due to Perry White's cancer). Upon discovering Clark still had her wedding ring within a handkerchief, Lois warmly broke down, teasing Clark and finally agreeing to become his wife. Lois and Clark were finally wed in the one-shot special Superman: The Wedding Album, which featured the work of nearly every then-living artist who had ever worked on Superman. The issue was published during the week of October 6, 1996, coinciding with an episode of Lois & Clark, which also featured the wedding of the two characters. The Wedding Album itself spent part of its opening pages accommodating and reconciling the then-current comic storyline of Lois and Clark having broken off their engagement. Since their marriage, Clark and Lois continue to remain one of the stronger relationships in most comic series. In 2007, the couple took the 'next step' in adopting a newly arrived Kryptonian boy, who they name Chris Kent. The boy is discovered to be the son of Jor-El's arch-foe, General Zod. Although initially uneasy about raising a super-powered boy, Lois has shown immense aptitude of being 'Mommy Lois'. Following a devastating battle with Zod, Chris sacrificed himself to seal the Phantom Zone rift, trapping himself inside with Zod's forces, leaving Lois without her son. When the Titans Tomorrow arrive at the Kents' apartment to kidnap Superman, Lois is knocked out, bound and gagged, and hidden in the couple's bedroom. Before Clark can untie her, he is ambushed and beaten into submission by the Titans. In the second issue of Final Crisis, Lois and Perry are caught in an explosion triggered by Clayface destroying the Daily Planet and apparently Lois is seriously injured or possibly even dead. In the third issue, it is revealed that only Clark's heat vision is keeping her heart beating. Clark is visited by a mysterious phantom who insists that he must depart Earth immediately if he is to save his wife's life. The story is continued in the 3D tie-in comic Superman Beyond, where the female Monitor Zillo Valla stops time around Lois, allowing Superman to leave her side for a while, recruiting him and several of his multiversal doppelgangers in a mission to save the entire Multiverse, promising immediate care for Lois. After facing off against the dark Monitor Mandrakk, Superman brought back a distilled drop of The Bleed, and administered it through a kiss, restoring her to full health. Lois was later seen in Final Crisis #6, one of the few still free humans. After the events of Superman: New Krypton Superman must leave Earth for an undetermined amount of time swearing off his Earthly connections in the eyes of his fellow Kryptonians to keep an eye on General Zod the New Kryptonian military commander but secretly tells Lois he still considers her his wife and will come back to her. In issues of Action Comics Lois has reunited with Christopher Kent who has aged to adulthood in the past months and became the new Metropolis hero Nightwing and spoke to his partner Thara Ak-Var (the new Flamebird) on the two's (possible romantic) relationship. Lois hears that her sister Lucy Lane was killed during battle with Supergirl where Supergirl and Lana visit Lois' apartment to tell her the bad news. Lois does not believe that her sister is dead and refuses to accept the news until she has irrefutable proof. Supergirl is very apologetic, but Lois wants nothing to do with her right now. Before kicking her out, Lois asks Supergirl for a recovered piece of Superwoman's costume. Lois hands her exposé in and the government are after her for treason. With agents on her tail, Lois makes a mad dash for it. When Lois is in custody and awakens, her father Sam Lane is there to greet her in an interview room in an unnamed facility. Although Lois is happy to see her father alive her love soon turns to anger when she realizes Lucy was fully aware of her actions and Kara was indeed telling the truth. Sam tells Lois the only reason he has being this lenient with her is that she is his daughter. He threatens to make her disappear forever; never to see the light of day again, where not even Superman could save her, if she continues. He tells Lois, he does love her but the planet will always come first over his family. Lois returns to the Daily Planet under cover of night and explains all to Perry. Lois points out that the whole paper is at risk and everyone connected to it if her exposé runs. Perry understands and though he must protect the paper he is first and foremost a good journalist and nudges Lois in the right direction; he refuses to run the story but notes the story must get out to the people somehow. Enlightened, she quits the Daily Planet, as Lois gets her edge back. It was later revealed that Lois never really quit the Daily Planet. Lois finds out that his father's forces destroyed New Krypton. Lucy kidnaps her and takes her to her father's secret base. There, Lois argues with her father, saying that the Kryptonians think of him as a genocidal maniac. In the war between New Krypton and Earth, Supergirl finds them and threatens to kill Sam. Lois stops her, saying that her father will be judged for his war crimes. Sam takes a gun and commits suicide. Later, Lois visits the imprisoned Lucy and talks with her. She expresses disbelief on what her sister has become. Lois says that while she will not miss her father, she will miss her sister. In Superman: Grounded, Superman begins a journey through America to reconnect with the American people, and Lois, though confused at first, supports his choice. Lois later travels to Rushmark, where Superman is supposed to make an appearance. There, she finds Brian, an old college friend. Brian invites her to have dinner with him and his wife Huong. There, Lois admits she has been having doubts about her current life. Later, she catches Brian and Huong having an argument, so she leaves and is met by Superman. The two reaffirm their love to each other and go to Chicago. There, Lois helps Superman arrest a violent father who has been attacking his wife and son. Later, Lois and Superman investigate a factory in Des Moines. The workers are responsible for dumping waste in the river but if the factory is shut down, many people in Des Moines will lose their jobs. Lois wants to publish an article, which would reveal the workers' illegal activities, but Superman forces her not to. Feeling betrayed, Lois returns to Metropolis and does not speak to Superman for a while. Lois is kidnapped by Lisa Jennings, a woman who wants to destroy Superman. Superman rescues her and takes Jennings to a hospital so she can receive medical attention. With the danger over, Superman apologizes to Lois about what happened in Des Moines. Lois replies that she wrote the article anyway, saying that she was a reporter before she was his wife. Knowing that his wife did the right thing, Superman kissed her. The two then return home. DC Relaunch In September 2011, DC Comics' main continuity was rebooted. In the new relaunch, Lois now works for Morgan Edge heading up the media division of the Daily Planet and is not married to Clark Kent. Instead, she is dating a man named Jonathan Carroll. She views Clark as a friend and respects him as a journalist, but regards him as a loner who has difficulty letting people get close to him. Moreover, Lois seems to be unaware that Clark is Superman, although she does have her suspicions. Lois investigates the story of twenty people who developed metahuman powers after being kidnapped by Brainiac. Her search leads her to a U.S. senator, who revealed to be one of the Twenty. The senator dies, but not before transferring his powers to Lois, who falls into a coma. Lois later awakes from her coma at the hospital, with Jonathan at her side. Lois manifests psychic powers and helps Superman fight the Psychic Pirate. During the fight, Lois learns that Clark is Superman but falls back into a coma. After defeating the Psychic Pirate, Superman brings Lois back to the hospital. Later, the Parasite attacks the hospital and attempts to steal Lois' powers. Superman tricks the Parasite into absorbing Lois' psionic energy. The power overwhelms the Parasite, causing him to collapse. Lois awakens from her coma but she does not seem to remember Superman's identity. Lois is the main character in the Superman: Lois Lane #1 one-shot. In this story, Lois' sister, Lucy, asks for her help in finding her roommate Amanda Suresh, who had been kidnapped by a mysterious group called "the Cartel." According to Lucy, Amanda had been taking a drug that transformed into a monster. As Lois investigates about the Cartel, she gets captured and taken to the Cartel's headquarters. There, Lois finds out the Cartel had been capturing people who had been mutated by the drug. Lois escapes and rescues Amanda when the captured monsters cause a riot. As she returns home, Lois finds out Lucy had also been taking the drug. As Lucy apologizes for putting all three in danger, Lois chooses to publish her story about the Cartel. Following the relaunch, the series Earth 2 debuted in 2012, set on the parallel world of that name. It depicts a modern take on the Golden Age world starring the Justice Society of America and superheroes of that period. In Earth 2, Lois Lane perished in an Apokoliptian invasion of Earth five years prior to the start of the story, as did Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman. Five years later, as various other heroes begin to rise and various gods from Apokolips begin to wreak havoc again, Lois Lane's consciousness is revealed to have survived and now inhabits the robot body of Red Tornado, possessed of wind manipulation and cyclone generation abilities. She bands together with Green Lantern (Alan Scott), Batman (Thomas Wayne), Accountable (Jimmy Olsen) and the other gathered heroes to fight against the forces of Apokolips. After a protracted battle between what was thought to be a surviving, brainwashed Superman, Lois realises he is in fact a Bizarro and takes advantage of his deteriorating form to disintegrate him with a cyclone blast. In The New 52: Futures End, set five years in the future of the New 52-verse, Lois is considered the most successful freelance reporter on the planet and her blog,"The Fast Lane", is one of the most read and well-respected sources of news in the world. In the upcoming miniseries Convergence. The event will feature many pre-''Flashpoint'' DC Universe characters, including a married Superman and his pregnant wife Lois Lane, deal with the impending birth of their child, as Superman is called to protect the city. In other versions During the years (1942–1985) that Editora Brasil-América (EBAL), and the Editora Abril published the Brazilian versions of Superman comics, Lois Lane's name was translated to "Miriam Lane" and later to "Miriam Lois Lane". Kingdom Come In the Elseworlds series Kingdom Come (now Earth-22 in the DC Multiverse), flashbacks reveal that ten years prior to the story's beginning, the Joker murdered ninety-three people in the Daily Planet, and Lois was the only woman in that body count. While her face is never shown in any of the flashbacks, her body is seen hunched over her desk. In the Justice Society of America Kingdom Come Special: Superman by Alex Ross, the fate of Earth-22's Lois was fully revealed. She survived the Joker venom by wearing a gas mask and tried to fight the Joker with a fire extinguisher, only to be bashed in the head with her Daily Planet paperweight. By the time Superman got to the Daily Planet building she was still alive, but dying from the fatal wound. Lois' dying words to Superman were "Thank you for loving me", and to remind him not to cross the line by becoming a killer or lose Clark Kent. She died in her husband's arms. Superman: Red Son In this Elseworlds series Red Son, Superman's escape rocket did not land in Smallville, but in the Soviet Union under Josef Stalin. Lois is married to Lex Luthor but still uses the surname Lane for her articles in the Daily Planet. Superman saves her life, and Lois has feelings for him through the rest of the story. Superman later attends Lex's funeral wearing a suit and glasses, but Lois fails to recognize him. All Star Superman In 2005, DC launched a new 12 issue All Star Superman comic series by Grant Morrison and Frank Quitely. In this story, Superman (who believed he was dying) revealed his secret identity to Lois, but she did not believe him. During the story Superman takes Lois to the Fortress of Solitude and presents Lois with her birthday present, a serum that he made himself with his own DNA, which had the ability to give Lois superpowers for twenty-four hours, as well as her own superhero costume. Lois became Superwoman and after helping Superman with attacks in Metropolis, the two spend the rest of the day together and share a kiss on the moon. At the end of the story Superman proclaims his love for Lois, before he flies off into the sun to repair it. JLA: The Nail In JLA: The Nail, where the Kents never found Clark, Lois is selected by Green Lantern to provide the Justice League with some positive media presentation after a recent propaganda campaign focuses on the idea that many modern metahumans are alien invaders. Tracking recent kidnapped heroes to a secret base, Lois is introduced to the Kents, who provide a safe house for various heroes after Lana Lang smuggled them out of the facility, and later discovers that the true mastermind behind the conspiracy is Jimmy Olsen, mutated into a Kryptonian through genetic experiments carried out based on DNA samples found in Kal-El's crashed and abandoned ship. Jimmy is finally defeated by Kal-El, who was here raised by an Amish couple until their deaths at Olsen's hands, with Lois writing about how Kal-El's time with the Kents helped him accept his abilities and grow into the Superman he should have been. In the sequel, JLA: Another Nail, Lois helps the Kents create Kal-El's 'Clark' disguise, reasoning that the simplicity of the glasses will stop people paying too much attention to him, while their original plan to completely cover him with a false beard would make people suspect that Clark had something to hide. Superman: Kal In Superman: Kal, where Kal-El's rocket landed on Earth in the Middle Ages, Lady Loisse is the daughter of the late Lord Lane, the protector of the village who was murdered. She is held captive by Baron Luthor, who hopes to make her his bride. Lois falls for Kal, a blacksmith's apprentice, after he wins a contest against Luthor's best fighters. She accepts his request for her hand in marriage, as payment for him forging a suit of armour for Luthor from his rocket. After their wedding, Loisse is taken from Kal by Luthor, who exploits an old law that declares that a landowner may take any new bride to his bed on her wedding night. Luthor subsequently rapes Loisse and beats her to death when she tries to fight him off. JLA: Earth 2 In Grant Morrison's 2000 graphic novel JLA: Earth 2, the Lois Lane of a parallel Earth is a supervillainness known as Superwoman, and a member of the Crime Syndicate. She is an Amazon by birth, married to Ultraman while also carrying out an affair with Owlman. She inhabits the same antimatter universe which contains the planet Qward. Tangent Comics In one of the possible origins for the Green Lantern of Earth-9, Lois Lane is shown to be an archaeologist, explorer, and adventurer who is murdered by billionaire playboy, Booster Gold, for trying to protect a group of Sea Devils. She is eventually resurrected as the Green Lantern. Flashpoint In the alternate timeline of the Flashpoint event, the young Lois sneaks into the facility where her father is stationed to bring him a birthday cake. During a breakout, Lois briefly encounters Kal-El and Neil Sinclair. Sinclair attempts to pursue revenge against her father for the experiments that were performed on him. Sam Lane traps Sinclair and himself in the Phantom Zone. Years later, Lois is reporting on a fashion show in Mountmatre when the Atlanteans flooded Europe. She is saved by the Amazons after getting to the steeple of a church, who take her to "New Themiscyra" (the United Kingdom). Once there, she learns that Jimmy Olsen, who dies in the flood while trying to save an old man, was an agent of Cyborg. She learns this after she is contacted using Jimmy's camera, which can transform into different forms for concealment. Lois agrees to spy on the Amazons for Cyborg. When the time comes for her to undergo a near-fatal "conversion" into the Amazonian ranks, she escapes, aided by Penny Black, who is wounded by Artemis in the process. During this same period, Lois walks through the remains of the London Underground and encounters Grifter and the Resistance. Lois joins the Resistance soon after. After meeting up with the recovering Penny, she uses Cyborg's device to locate her missing armor at Westminster. The Resistance head there, but Resistance member Miss Hyde commits betrayal, revealing that the Furies have offered her a cure for her condition, and inductment into their ranks. Hyde threatens the Resistance to surrender by holding a knife to Lois' neck. The Resistance surrender to the Amazons but the possessed form of Miss Hyde controls her and attacks the Furies, and the Resistance fights off the Furies. While this happens Lois helps Penny to receive her armor in Westminster's lair. She is attacked by Artemis, but Penny tears the Amazon apart. Lois then broadcasts and sends a message to the world that the Amazons have imprisoned people in internment, but the Amazons in Westminster's lair attempt to kill her. Lois is then rescued by Kal-El, (who comes to protect her from Sinclair upon his return). During the fight, Kal-El manages to destroy Sinclair, but Lois is caught in the blast. Before Lois dies in the arms of Kal-El, she tells Kal-El to save the people. Injustice: Gods Among Us In the digital prequel comic to Injustice: Gods Among Us. Lois is married to Superman and is pregnant with their child. While on a story at the docks with Jimmy Olsen, she is kidnapped by The Joker and Harley Quinn and taken to a submarine. When the Joker is captured by the Justice League, he informs them he has planted a nuclear bomb in Metropolis and wired the detonator to Lois's heart, set to go off when she dies. While under the influence of Scarecrow's kryptonite-laced fear gas, Superman mistakes Lois for Doomsday and flies up into space with her, killing both Lois and their unborn child in the process. When she dies, a nuclear bomb obliterates Metropolis. Superman, devastated by the death of Lois and their unborn child, kills the Joker and begins his campaign for world domination. In Year Three of the series, Superman was put in a magic comatose sleep, where events played out differently in his dream scenario. In this dream world, Superman broken free of the fear gas in time to save Lois and their unborn child. With Lois eventually giving birth to their daughter Lara Lane-Kent. Superman and his wife Lois Lived a happy and normal life, raising their daughter Lara, who eventually develop superpowers and with her father's guidance Lara became a superhero of her own. In other media Radio Actress Rolly Bester first voiced the role of Lois Lane for the original 1940s The Adventures of Superman radio series, soon followed by Helen Choate. For the bulk of the radio series, Joan Alexander played Lois Lane, as well as voicing the character for a series of Superman theatrical cartoons for Fleischer Studios (1941–1943), and returning to the role in the 1960s for the Filmation animated TV series. Broadway musical Actress Patricia Marand played Lois Lane in Broadway musical It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's a Superman in 1966. For her performance she was nominated for Broadway's 1966 Tony Award as Best Supporting or Featured Actress (Musical). Actress Lesley Ann Warren portrayed Lois in the television production of It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's Superman in 1975 opposite David Wilson. She was among the many actresses who auditioned for this role for the 1978 film Superman, but the role went to Margot Kidder. Animation Lois Lane has made some appearances in the Super Friends series * Lois makes an appearance in "Superfriends, Rest in Peace" from the Challenge of the Super Friends season. * In The World's Greatest Super Friends season, Lois appears in the episode "Lex Luthor Strikes Back", voiced by Shannon Farnon. *In the Super Friends episode "The Ice Demon", Lois and Clark Kent investigate a mysterious Ice Monster story. *Lois makes two cameo appearances in the Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show season in the episodes "The Bride of Darkseid" and "Reflections in Crime". DC Animated Universe Lois Lane has appeared in number of DC animated universe series, voiced by Dana Delany. ''Superman: The Animated Series'' 's Superman: The Animated Series, Justice League, and Justice League Unlimited.]] Actress Dana Delany played Lois Lane in the 1990s television series Superman: The Animated Series. Dana Delany based her performance of the character, on Rosalind Russell's character in His Girl Friday. In this version, series creator Bruce Timm and character designer James Tucker portrayed the character more like her original comic counterpart. In that at first her relationship with Clark Kent, was very much a rivalry about which was the better reporter, and she would at times actively attempt to trick him out of stories. But Lois eventually learns to respect Clark, and in episodes like "The Late Mr. Kent", takes a faked death of Clark significantly hard, admitting to Superman, that she regretted never telling her rival she respected and loved him as a person and a reporter. In this version, Lois constantly teases Clark by calling him "Smallville" (a line since adapted for mainstream comics). At first, Lois was skeptical about Superman, but she grew closer to him throughout the series. Lois had mentioned that she previously dated Lex Luthor before she dumped him. In the three part story "World's Finest", Wayne Enterprises CEO Bruce Wayne arrived in Metropolis and starts a relationship with Lois, Lois actually considered moving to Gotham City, much to Clark's dismay. Lois ended the relationship when she discovers that Bruce is the infamous masked vigilante Batman. Superman and Lois did not share their first kiss until the final moments of this animated series' last episode "Legacy" (although Lois had kissed an alternate version of Superman in "Brave New Metropolis"). Lois Lane appears in the new comic book series Superman Adventures and is based on Superman: The Animated Series. It ran from November 1996 to April 2002 with 66 issues. All the character in the television series appeared in the comic books, along with new character introduced in the books. ''Justice League'' and Justice League Unlimited Lois Lane voiced by Dana Delany appeared in the series Justice League and its successor Justice League Unlimited. All of which are a part of the DC animated universe. Superman and Lois are shown to be dating by the time of Justice League Unlimited. In the episode "Divided We Fall", the writers planned to have Superman reveal his secret identity to Lois, but the decision was reportedly vetoed by DC. ''The Batman'' Dana Delany reprises her role as Lois Lane in Season 5 The Batman. Lois and Jimmy Olsen are in Gotham City reporting on Superman's visit to deliver a check from Metropolis. When Metallo attacks Superman, Lois and Jimmy follow the fight to the junkyard where she takes a picture of Superman with Batman and asked for an interview, after the two defeated Metallo. Back in Metropolis, she is kidnapped by Clayface and Black Mask for Lex Luthor to lure and infuriate Superman. After being rescued, Lois tells Superman that Black Mask was working with Luthor, Superman leaves to confront Luthor. ''Superman: Doomsday'' Actress Anne Heche plays Lois Lane in the 2007 WB Animation DVD Superman: Doomsday. The animated feature is based on the award-winning DC Comics storyline The Death of Superman trilogy, with Adam Baldwin as The Man of Steel and James Marsters as Lex Luthor. In this story, Lois is shown as being in a relationship with Superman, but is only 'unofficially' aware of his secret identity as Clark Kent. It's only after Superman's death while fighting Doomsday, that Lois reveals to Martha Kent, that she knows her son is Superman. After Superman's resurrection, Superman finally reveals his secret identity to Lois, by telling her that he was a spelling Bee champion while growing up in Smallville. Lois reacts by leaping into Clark's arms and kissing him. ''Justice League: The New Frontier'' Actress Kyra Sedgwick plays Lois Lane in the WB Animation feature Justice League: The New Frontier. In the film, she is seen as a radio and TV announcer, and is shown to love Superman, as seen when she breaks down on national TV after he dies. The two were reunited after it was revealed that Superman is alive and was rescued by Aquaman. ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' In the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "The Super-Batman of Planet X!". The respective fictional universes of Batman and Superman are merged, to create a unique setting based on France Herron's 1958 story in Batman #113. Vilsi Vaylar, a reporter for the Solar Cycle Globe from the planet Zur-En-Arrh, is an amalgam of Lois Lane and Vicki Vale. Vilsi Vaylar was played by DC Animated Universe voice actor, Dana Delany. Lois Lane appears in "Battle of the Superheroes!", voiced by Sirena Irwin. In the episode, Lois is first seen being captured by Lex Luthor, only to be saved by Batman. When Lois unknowingly receives a Red Kryptonite necklace, it causes Superman to turn evil. Batman visits her and analyzing her necklace, and discover that it was Red Kryptonite. Lois and Jimmy Olsen were rescued by Krypto, when Superman attacked their protest march. Batman and Krypto had to fight Superman, until the effects of the Red Kryptonite wore off. Lois and Jimmy were present, when Batman and Superman found the real Luthor, since the one that was arrested before was one of Luthor's robotic duplicates. After Luthor was defeated, Superman apologize to both Lois and Jimmy for his behaviour, Lois tell Superman he can make up to her with dinner. Lois remarks that after all the trouble she and Jimmy go through, Clark end up writing the story revealing Luthor's part, in what Superman did, under the Red Kryptonite's control. ''Superman/Batman: Public Enemies'' Lois Lane appears briefly in a non-speaking cameo in the final scenes of the animated film Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. ''All-Star Superman'' Actress Christina Hendricks plays Lois Lane in an animated adaptation of All Star Superman. ''Justice League: Doom'' Actress Grey DeLisle voices Lois Lane in the animated film Justice League: Doom. Lois is only briefly seen in the film, first she is seen calling Clark Kent about a man committing suicide by jumping off a building, possibly demonstrating that she knows of his dual identities. Then she is seen kneeling next to Superman holding his hand on the street of Metropolis, and asking the Justice League for help, after Superman is shot by Metallo with a Kryptonite bullet. ''Superman vs The Elite'' Actress Pauley Perrette voiced Lois Lane in the animated film Superman vs The Elite. ''Superman: Unbound'' Actress Stana Katic voiced Lois Lane in the animated film Superman: Unbound. ''Tales of Metropolis'' Actress Maria Bamford voiced Lois Lane in the animated shorts Tales of Metropolis. ''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' Actress Dana Delaney reprised her role as Lois Lane in the animated film Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox. ''Justice League: War'' Lois Lane appears in a non-speaking role at the end of Justice League: War. Live-action films Actress Noel Neill first played Lois Lane in the Saturday movie serials Superman (1948) and Atom Man vs. Superman (1950), with Kirk Alyn playing Clark Kent/Superman. Phyllis Coates played Lois Lane in the theatrical feature Superman and the Mole Men (1951) opposite George Reeves as Superman. Both actresses made television appearances as Lois Lane. as Lois Lane in the Superman films.]] ''Superman films'' Canadian-born actress Margot Kidder played Lois Lane opposite Christopher Reeve in Superman (1978), Superman II (1980), Superman III (1983), and Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987). Her role in Superman III was greatly reduced, due to a conflict with the producers of the film. Margot Kidder appeared in two episodes of the television program Smallville as Dr. Bridgette Crosby, an emissary of Dr. Swann (played by Christopher Reeve). She declined to make a third appearance after Reeve's death because she felt it would be doing his memory a disservice. ''Superman Returns'' Actress Kate Bosworth played Lois Lane in the 2006 Bryan Singer directed film Superman Returns, opposite Brandon Routh as Superman/Clark Kent. In this version, Superman has returned to earth after many years away, and finds out that Lois is engaged to Richard White (Perry White's nephew) and has given birth to her son Jason White. Lois's son Jason is starting to show superpowers of his own, indicating that he is Superman's son. ''Man of Steel'' (Man of Steel)]] Actress Amy Adams portrays Lois Lane in the Superman reboot film Man of Steel, directed by Zack Snyder and produced by Christopher Nolan. Director Zack Snyder has confirmed Amy Adams will return as Lois Lane in the sequel to Man of Steel, with Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman. Adams will reprise her role in the upcoming film Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and Justice League film. In this version, Lois is a Pulitzer prize-winning reporter who researches an alien occurrence in the Arctic. She follows a mysterious man into an ice tunnel, who in actuality is a disguised Clark tracking a buried Kryptonian scout ship. When she is attacked by a security droid protecting the ship, she is made aware of Clark's abilities when he saves her life. While writing an expose piece on her mysterious savior, she tracks down Clark's identity to Smallville and interviews his mother. After learning the circumstances surrounding his adoptive father's death and Clark's desire to remain hidden from society, she ceases writing the piece. Following General Zod's contact with Earth, Lois is apprehended by the government which leads to Clark having to surrender to the government that were stationed at a military base where Lois was taken to. Once Clark accepts his destiny and becomes the Superman, he unwittingly attracts General Zod, who takes both Superman and Lois aboard a spaceship. She helps him escape Zod's trap and defeat the Kryptonian forces when they attack Earth. Superman kisses Lois before Zod and Superman fight, a battle which causes mass destruction to Metropolis and ends in the death of Zod. Lois arrives and consoles Superman. Afterwards, Clark is introduced by Perry White to Lois as the new stringer for the Daily Planet, which will become Clark's new secret identity. Lois, presumably surprised but willing to accept his secret, plays along and welcomes him. Earlier in the film Lois suggested Clark call himself "Superman" after noticing the El family crest resembled an English "S." Clark tells Lois that the symbol on his home planet means "hope." Live-action television ''Adventures of Superman'' Actress Phyllis Coates played the role of Lois Lane in the first season of the Adventures of Superman television series, opposite George Reeves as Clark Kent/Superman. She also portrayed Ellen Lane, the socialite mother of Lois Lane in the first season of the 1990s television program Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. Actress Noel Neill played the role of Lois Lane from seasons two to season six, opposite George Reeves. She had cameos in the 1978 film Superman as Lois Lane's mother. And in the 2006 film Superman Returns, as Lex Luthor's dying rich wife. She was a guest star in The Adventures of Superboy as an office worker at the Bureau for Extra Normal Matters. (left) (Lois Lane) and Dean Cain (Superman/Clark Kent) at the 1993 Emmy Awards]] ''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' Actress Teri Hatcher played Lois Lane on the ABC television series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman for four seasons, with Dean Cain as Superman/Clark Kent. Starting in 1993, with the two leading characters getting married during its run. This is the first television or film series that showed Lois and Clark's romance fully realized. Her character was often put into damsel in distress sequences, often being kidnapped, bound and gagged. In 2010, Teri Hatcher made a guest appearance on the television series Smallville, playing Lois Lane's mother Ella Lane in a video tape Ella Lane recorded for her daughter before her death. ''Smallville'' (Smallville)]] Actress Erica Durance portrayed Lois Lane on the television series Smallville. Her character was introduced on the show as the cousin of Chloe Sullivan. Lois first appeared in season four as a recurring character, but was made part of the regular cast after several episodes. The show explored her progression from rebellious teenager to resolute investigative reporter. Her character started out as an annoyance to Clark Kent during season four, but slowly their relationship evolved, with Lois demonstrating an insight into Clark even in his more private moments. Eventually she became his love interest by season eight and his fiancée in the final tenth season. Clark and Lois had a wedding ceremony in the series finale of the show, but the ceremony was interrupted by the coming of Darkseid. The DVD box set for the fourth season of Smallville, released in 2005, includes a featurette entitled "Being Lois Lane". It is a retrospective examining the manner in which the character has been depicted over the years in films and on television. Three of the actresses who have portrayed Lois Lane in film and television are featured: Noel Neill (Superman serials and Adventures of Superman), Margot Kidder (Superman film series), Erica Durance (Smallville), and Dana Delany (the voice of Lois Lane in Superman: The Animated Series). Video games * Lois Lane appears in the Atari 2600 Superman video game. If Superman is hit by one of Lex Luthor's roving Kryptonite satellites, he loses his powers. Touching Lois will restore them. Depending on the difficulty setting, she will either appear immediately when Superman is hit, or the player will have to search for Lois. * Lois Lane appears in the Famicom/NES Superman video game by Kemco. Lois provides information to Clark Kent throughout the game. * Lois Lane appears in the Superman: Shadow of Apokolips video game, voiced by Dana Delany. * Lois Lane appears in the Superman: The Man of Steel video game, voiced by Monica Murray. * Lois Lane appears in the Superman Returns video game, based on the movie of the same name, voiced by Kate Bosworth. * Lois Lane appears in the DC Universe Online video game, voiced by Adrienne Mischler. * Lois Lane, along with Jimmy Olsen and Professor Hamilton, appeared in Superman 64. * Lois Lane appears as an unlockable playable character in Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. * Lois Lane is referenced in Injustice: Gods Among Us. In an alternate universe, the Joker tricks Superman's alternate version into killing the Lois of his world (and their unborn son), thinking that she was Doomsday. Her death triggered a nuclear bomb that destroyed everyone in Metropolis. This compels Superman to kill Joker and take over the world. When Superman's two versions met, the dark counterpart wanted to bring the prime Lois to this world, but the prime version retorted that Lois would be afraid and disgusted of what the former had become. While Lois herself does not actually appear in the game, she appears in Superman's set of STAR Labs missions, where Lex Luthor kidnaps her. She appears as a support card for Superman on the IOS version. Book and novel Lois Lane: Fallout Lois is the protagonist in the young adult novel Lois Lane: Fallout, writing by author Gwenda Bond and publish by Switch Press in May, 2015. The Story focus on a teenage Lois Lane Living in Metropolis with her family. While attending a new high school, Lois tries to solve a mystery, when a group known as the Warheads, begin to messing with peoples minds, via the high-tech immersive videogame. Fallout comes amidst the comic book industry's attempts to reinvent superhero franchises as prose properties aimed at female readers. Author Gwenda Bond on Lois Lane and Fallout. "Lois is an icon, of course, a superhero without any superpowers . . . except her unmatched bravery and smarts. Not to mention her sense of humor and her commitment to truth and justice. She's also one of my all-time favorite characters -- which is why I jumped at the chance to write a novel featuring a teen Lois, moving to Metropolis and becoming a reporter for the first time. And, most of all, to get to put Lois front and center in the starring role." Lois Lane: A Celebration of 75 Years This special anniversary anthology—celebrating Lois Lane's seventy-five years in comics—her contributions to the DC Universe and life as a pop-culture icon. The collection compiles more then twenty of the gusty Daily Planet reporter's stories. From her Golden Age no-nonsense 1930s debut in Action Comics #1 and Silver Age stories, to her modern adventures as a dauntless journalist. By various writers and artists.Jerry Siegel, Joe Shuster, Kurt Schaffenberger, Otto Binder, Cary Bates, Curt Swan, John Byrne, Jeph Loeb, Ed McGuinness, Amanda Conner, Phil Jimenez, Greg Rucka, Grant Morrison, Frank Quitely, Roger Stern. Examining Lois Lane: The Scoop on Superman's Sweetheart The first anthology to explore Lois Lane's many incarnations and multiple adaptations, from comic book to various films and television shows. Analyzing the character in various media through the perspectives of feminism, gender studies, and cultural studies. The obstacles and decisions faced by her character, whose challenges and accomplishments often reflected those of women over the course of the past century. With discussions comparing Lois to mythological heroines, while others explain her importance in popular culture. DC Archive Editions: Superman's Girlfriend Lois Lane Archives Vol. 1 DC Archive Editions, is a collection of Silver Age Lois Lane stories. Showcase #9-10 and Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane #1-8. By various writers and artists. ConFiguring America: Iconic Figures, Visuality, and the American Identity ConFiguring America, a series of incisive essays, analyzing a wide range of American cultural icon figures with global reach. Lois is featured in the chapter "Lois Lane: The making of a girl reporter", by Louis J. Kern. Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman: Heat Wave – Heat Wave, an original novel based on the ABC television series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, by author Michael Jan Friedman and published by HarperCollins. *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman: Exile – Exile, novel based on the television series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, by Michael Jan Friedman. *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman: Deadly Games – Deadly Games, novel based on the television series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, by Michael Jan Friedman. *Lois & Clark: A Superman Novel – A full-length Lois and Clark novel, by author C. J. Cherryh and published by Prima Lifestyles. Based on the ABC television series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. Superman Novels *Superman: Last Son of Krypton – Superman: Last Son of Krypton, is author Elliot S. Maggin's first full-length Superman novel, published by Warner Books. *Miracle Monday – Miracle Monday, is author Elliot S. Maggin's second full-length Superman novel. *It's Superman! – It's Superman! is a full-length Superman novel set in the 1930s, by author Tom De Haven and published by Chronicle Books. *DC Universe: Trail of Time – Trail of Time, is a full-length Superman novel by author Jeff Mariotte. *The Death and Life of Superman – The Death and Life of Superman, is the novelization of the comic book story arcs "The Death of Superman", "Funeral for a Friend", and "Reign of the Supermen". By Rogerand Stern and published by Bantam Books. *Superman Returns – Superman Returns, is the movie novelization of the film Superman Returns (2006), by Marv Wolfman. *Man of Steel: The Official Movie Novelization – Man of Steel, is the movie Novelization of the Superman film Man of Steel (2013), by author Greg Cox and published by Titan Books. Showcase Presents: Superman Family *Showcase Presents: Superman Family Vol. 2 – Showcase Presents: Superman Family, is a collection of Sliver Age Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen stories. Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane #1-7, Showcase #10 and Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen #23-34, by various writers and artists.Otto Binder, Jerry Coleman, Leo Dorfman, Curt Swan, Wayne Boring, Kurt Schaffenberger *Showcase Presents: Superman Family Vol. 3 – A collection of Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen stories. Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane #8-16 and Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen #35- 44, by various writers and artists.Otto Binder, Robert Bernstein, Curt Swan, Stan Kaye, Ray Burnley, Kurt Schaffenberger, Wayne Boring, Dick Sprang, John Forte, Creig Flessel, Al Plastino *Showcase Presents: Superman Family Vol. 4 – A collection of Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen stories. Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane #17-26 and Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen #35- 44, by various writers and artists. In popular culture c.1950, with retracting roof and rigid doors, featured car of Lois Lane of the 1950s television series The Adventures of Superman ]] *The secondary female lead in the 1948 musical Kiss Me, Kate is named Lois Lane; she plays Bianca in the show-within-a-show's production of The Taming of the Shrew: The Musical. Whether she was named after the Superman character is unknown. *There are streets named "Lois Lane" in Albemarle, North Carolina; Southfield, Michigan; Pontiac, Michigan; Mussey Township, Michigan; Kalamazoo, Michigan; Bloomington, Indiana; Newport News, Virginia; the Corporate Park of Staten Island, New York City; Nanaimo; Fullerton, California; Sydney, New South Wales; Adelaide, South Australia; San Francisco, California; Old Bethpage, New York; Farmingdale, New York; Seaford, New York; Monroe, New York; Monsey, New York; Fenton, Missouri; Norfolk, Massachusetts; Lexington, Massachusetts; Billerica, Massachusetts; Needham, Massachusetts (also called Barbara Road); Huntley, Illinois; and Worcester, Massachusetts. *The American sitcom Seinfeld made numerous references to Lois over its nine-year run: ** In the 1993 episode "The Outing", Jerry tells a female reporter for a college newspaper: "I was attracted to you, too. You remind me of Lois Lane." ** A 1994 episode "The Mom & Pop Store" has Elaine tell Jerry she's been doing some snooping for him. "Ah! What'd you find out, Lois?" he replies. ** In the episode "The Race", Jerry dates a woman named "Lois" and enjoys frequently using her first name and slyly making Superman-related references in her presence. ** In "The Face Painter" (1995), George discovers that a woman he is dating is deaf in one ear and therefore might not have heard him tell her he loves her. "Don't you see what this means?" he says. "It's like the whole thing never happened. It's like when Superman reversed the rotation of the Earth to save Lois Lane!" ** The 1998 episode "The Cartoon" has Jerry make fun of Elaine's drawings, leading her to reply: "It's better than your drawings of naked Lois Lane." ** In "The Strong Box" (1998), Elaine dates a man whose mysterious ways lead Jerry to joke that he is a crime fighter protecting his secret identity. When they find out the man is poor, Jerry and George comment, respectively, that his "super power was lack of money" and that "maybe his girlfriend is Lois Loan." ** In a 1994 episode, "The Marine Biologist", when Elaine accuses Jerry of helping a strange woman just so he can take her out on a date, Jerry replies that Superman is never suspected of such intentions when saving a woman's life, prompting Elaine to comment "Well, you're no Superman", to which Jerry responds, "Well, you're no Lois Lane...". ** Interestingly, in the episode "The Implant", actress Teri Hatcher portrayed Jerry's love interest Sidra, although she had yet to be cast as TV's Lois Lane in real life. * In the song "Love the Way You Lie" by Eminem Ft. Rihanna, featured on the album "Recovery" there is a line that says "Cuz when it's going good, it's going great, I'm Superman with the wind in his back, she's Lois Lane". * In Just Jack's 2007 single Writer's Block the verse "Im lovin' Mary Jane, flyin' with Lois Lane" features. * In the movie Mermaids (1990), Kate Flax (Christina Ricci) asked her sister Charlotte (Winona Ryder) if her boyfriend ever kissed her like Superman kisses Lois Lane. * In the song "Invincible" by Emma Bunton, b-side from the single Take My Breath Away and written by Bryan Adams, Lois Lane is mentioned in the line: "Like Superman and Lois Lane, we are just as strong, we are just the same". * In the song "Love Fight" by Dannii Minogue, featured on the album The Hits & Beyond, Lois is referenced in the line "Heavy breathing always makes me feel like I'm Lois with the Man of Steel." *The Spin Doctors' 1991 album, Pocket Full of Kryptonite, takes its title as a reference to the album's first song, "Jimmy Olsen's Blues." The song is sung from the point of view of a Jimmy Olsen who's in love with Lois Lane and jealous of Superman because of it. * In the song "I-E-A-I-A-I-O" by System of a Down, Lois Lane was mentioned in one of the tongue twisters in the song: "Fighting crime, with a partner, Lois Lane, Jimmy Carter." * In the USA Network television series Monk, Adrian Monk's nurse, Sharona, reveals to a date that her job as the nurse assistant to the obsessive compulsive detective makes her feel like Lois Lane. Later in the episode, when Sharona follows the killer they've been after, police captain Stottlemeyer snaps at Monk, "Who does Sharona think she is?" Monk answers sheepishly, "Lois Lane." * In the movie A Time to Kill (1996), Jake Brigance consults with Ellen Roark about the case and the judge is clearly annoyed and says "If Lois Lane will let us continue". * In the movie One Fine Day (1996), the editor of the newspaper reporter Jack Taylor (George Clooney) has a cat named after Lois Lane. * In the song "Anybody Seen the Popo's" by rapper Ice Cube, Lois Lane is mentioned in the line: "His girlfriend's Lois Lane and if you f—k with her you must smoke cocaine, brother." * In the song "Superman" by the band Peggy Sue, Lois Lane is mentioned in the line: "I'm in love with Lois Lane, but she doesn't even know my real name." * In the song "Rapper's Delight" by The Sugarhill Gang, Lois Lane is mentioned in the line: "I said, "By the way, baby, what's your name?" She said, "I go by the name of Lois Lane". According to the song, the rapper Big Bank Hank tells Lois Lane why he would make a better boyfriend than Superman. * In "Adventures of Super-Rhyme" by Jimmy Spicer he refers to his girlfriend, who has a name similar to Lois Lane: "...just a freakin' out on a freak's behind, I looked in her face, saw Frankenstein. I said, 'Whoa, no, she's not mine because my woman is fine as wine. She goes by the name of Lois Line but she didn't come here with me this time.'" * The song "Lois Lane" by Sloppy Seconds is about the death of Lois Lane. * The song "Superman" by Robin Thicke has the line "I'm a Superman thanks to Lois Lane". * In the song "Superman" by the band Stereophonics, Lois Lane is mentioned in the line: "Superman on an airplane, sitting next to Lois Lane". * In the song "Deeply Dippy" by Right Said Fred, featured on the album Up there is a line that says "I'm your Superman, I'll explain you're my Lois Lane." *In the song "100 Ways" by former 'N Sync member JC Chasez, featured on Schizophrenic, in a line referencing sexual roleplay, Chasez sings, "I'll be your Superman, and you play Lois Lane". *In the movie Megamind, the reporter, Roxanne Ritchi is heavily based on Lois Lane. *The 1967 show Underdog is a parody of Superman, and its star reporter, Sweet Polly Purebred, is based on Lois Lane. *Keone Madrid directed and choreography a dance video titled "Lois Lane". The video begin with a poem by Rudy Francisco Which include the line, "Superman... The Man of steel, big Blue, the last son of Krypton, he is faster than a speeding bullet, stronger than a locomotive, he has Lasers for eyes, X ray vision and can fly without even flapping his arms, but his most notable power... was Lois Lane, the love of an amazing woman is a phone booth, that can turn a man from a spineless news reporter into a symbol of justice, into the reason why its safe to walk outside while the sun is sleeping." * The That's Entertainment comic shop successfully petitioned the Worcester, Massachusetts City Council to change the name of the private street running alongside the store to "Lois Lane". On December 28, 2012, the new sign was installed. A celebration at the store followed on December 30, 2012, featuring an unveiling, free sketches of Lois by Paul Ryan, and a Lois Lane lookalike contest. *Matt Groening, the co-creator of The Simpsons, originally want to name the Comic Book Guy, Louis Lane, and the character is both "obsessed and tormented" by Lois Lane. He was eventually named Jeff Albertson, the decision was made without Matt Groening's presence. *On The Simpsons, in the episode "Married to the Blob", during the song "Comic Book Guy's Lament", The Simpsons's version of vintage Spiderman and Lois Lane comics, can be seen. The song, sing by Comic Book Guy, also include the Line "I've always been happy, to call myself single, no Mary Jane, or Lois Lane, with whom I co-mingle, You could say that I was, an unstackable Pringles, I've got original, sign by Siegel and Shuster, but they don't satisfy, in the way that they use to." *On 30 Rock, in the episode "Grandmentor", Jack ask Liz "would you be interested in writing the screenplay, for the greatest love story ever told", Liz responds "you mean Lois Lane's lover affair with journalism". *The song "Lois Lane" by pop artist Noelle Bean, include the line "I'am so happy, and now we're flying, like Superman and Lois Lane, you're Peter Parker, I'm Mary Jane, baby if you just believe, what we got is all we need". See also * The Dutch girl group Loïs Lane * Biblical/Greek origin of name Lois * Relationship of Clark Kent and Lois Lane References External links * Lois Lane profile at the Smallville Wiki * Lois Lane Index – her many incarnations * Lois Lane – information from the 1990s animated series * Category:Characters created by Jerry Siegel Category:Characters created by Joe Shuster Category:Comics characters introduced in 1938 Category:DC Comics characters Lois Lane Category:Fictional reporters Category:Superhero film characters Category:Superhero television characters